The present invention relates to a method and to apparatus for recovery of a slick floating on the surface of the water such as an oil slick.
Different methods and apparatus are known for recovering the product from a slick floating on the surface of the water and, in particular, an oil slick floating at sea.
The known methods and apparatus are very varied, ranging from floating booms to floating storage or recovery devices. The recovery devices are classified into two types, the mechanical recovery devices making use of the fluid flow properties and the density of the liquid to be recovered and the oleophilic recovery devices being intended more particularly for the recovery of oil and using the properties of adhesion of the oil on surfaces which are brought into contact with the water and the pollutant.
This classification is published in a study by CEDRE (Centre de documentation de recherche et expxc3xa9rimentations sur les pollutions accidentelles des eaux) entitled xe2x80x9cLa rxc3xa9cupxc3xa9ration du pxc3xa9trole en merxe2x80x9d (extract from the INFOPOL course organized by CEDRE in 1999).
The mechanical recovery devices use either direct suction or suction with a spillway or even a simple conveyor belt or a conveyor belt working by submersion.
The oleophilic recovery devices consist in general of an assembly of discs, drums or equipment having belts or ropes, which penetrate into the slick and take advantage of the adhesion of the oil on the structure of the discs, the belts or the ropes in order to catch the product there, to transport it and to discharge it. It is generally removed by scraping or squeezing.
Among the mechanical recovery devices there is one known as a vortex recovery device formed by a pumping head or strainer which comes over the slick to be pumped, at the level of the slick. Below the pumping head, an agitator creates a depression by forming a static vortex in such a way as to accumulate the product which is less dense than the water in order to concentrate it below the strainer.
In fact, this apparatus uses an agitator in order to create a pocket in which the liquid to be pumped accumulates below the suction head.
According to the analysis made in this document and summarizing the tests, this apparatus is very delicate to use and is only suitable for fluid products in calm waters. This method and this apparatus do now allow partially solid products to be pumped because the pumping is done from above in the opposite direction to the direction in which the static vortex creates the depression forming the pocket.
In other words, the static vortex and the suction effect of pumping act in opposite directions.
This method cannot be used when the surface of the water is agitated because then the penetration of air into the pumping head risks stopping the pump.
The object of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of the known solutions and the invention proposes the development of a method and an apparatus permitting pumping in an extremely efficient manner of slicks of product floating on the surface of the water, regardless of the physical nature of the products (fluid, semi-fluid or even partially solidified state), and regardless of the characteristics of the location of the floating slick, whether this location is subject to the swell, the wind, to surface currents, or indeed the location where the slick is situated.
To this end the invention relates to a method characterized in that:
a dynamic vortex is created below the surface of the floating slick,
this vortex is supplied with the slick while practically retaining the liquid on which the product is floating,
the product is discharged via the base of the dynamic vortex.
The vortex according to the invention causes the flow of product taken from the slick to circulate in order to discharge it, this flow possibly being taken up by a pump connected to the outlet of the vortex.
This suction will then be added to the surge communicated to the fluid in the region of the vortex.
The recovery of the product may be carried out in a manner very largely independent of the physical nature of the recovered product, regardless of whether the product is liquid, more or less pasty or even contains solid particles or parts.
The method permits recovery even of solid particles floating on the surface of the slick, since these particles will be entrained in the vortex and discharged from there.
The invention also relates to a recovery apparatus of the type defined above, characterized in that it comprises:
a recovery head formed by an enclosure having in the upper part an inlet for the product to be recovered and in the lower part an outlet for the recovered product, as well as a vortex generator which creates in the enclosure a dynamic vortex which descends in the enclosure as far as its outlet,
a flotation means which supports the enclosure so as to keep its inlet at the level of the slick to be recovered,
a pipe connecting the outlet of the enclosure to a tank.
The dynamic vortex generator is advantageously an agitator immersed in the enclosure and borne by the shaft of a motor.
Regardless of whether it is a question of the method or of the apparatus, in both cases there is a dynamic vortex, that is to say a vortex which produces a fluid circulation from top to bottom, from the inlet of the recovery device to its outlet, and not a simple static depression creating a pocket filled with product of lesser density than that of the liquid in which the slick of product normally floats, that is to say fresh water or sea water.
The agitator which creates the vortex is advantageously immersed at an adjustable height in the enclosure of the floating slick, which enables the vortex effect to be adapted to the nature of the products to be recovered.
The enclosure is advantageously in the shape of a funnel following the flow lines of the vortex, the flared portion of the enclosure constituting the product inlet, while the tip of the cone constitutes the outlet connected to the discharge pipe.
This shape of the enclosure like a funnel favors the flow of the product slick in the vortex without creating dead zones which would be occupied by the product or by water.
The outlet of the enclosure is advantageously connected to a discharge pipe equipped with a suction means. This discharge pipe may have a certain length as a function of the arrangement of the different means of the apparatus and notably of the recovery head and the tanks for collecting the product.
In the case of a discharge pipe connected to a suction means such as a pump, it is advantageous for a control unit to be connected to the motor of the vortex generator and to the suction means in order to co-ordinate the operation of these two means and to permit optimum output.
The flotation means is advantageously formed by floats supporting the enclosure and the vortex generator. This flotation means does not constitute a closed barrier placed above the enclosure or surrounding the latter. On the contrary, it is solely a matter of separate points of support leaving passages between them to enable not only the slick but also the surface of the slick to penetrate into the enclosure in order to be taken up by the vortex.
In these circumstances it is particularly advantageous for the connection between the floats and the enclosure to be adjustable, which allows the depth of immersion of the inlet of the enclosure to be adjusted as a function of the thickness of the slick of product to be recovered.
This floating placement of the apparatus makes it possible to follow the variations of height of the slick, particularly as a function of the swell.
Generally speaking, the method and the apparatus according to the invention constitute means which are extremely simple to implement, capable of operating in extreme conditions both as regards the situation of the slick to be recovered and the nature of the products.
Finally, the apparatus is particularly simple to maintain and to put into operation and it is not very cumbersome.